The Heater
by 99rain99
Summary: Rin's sick of being toyed and treated as a uke by everyone. The demon boy has his own desires but he doesn't have a clue how to make Amaimon bottom him. Will Rin remain virgin forever or will he get his lover obey?  HARD YAOI ALERT! Warnings inside!
1. heater 1

**Warnings: Hard yaoi(BoyXBoy), slight violeence and swearing. If you don't like, leave this page! Others, ENJOY!**

Rain: Helloo, again! This is a small prology for The Heater-my new Blue Exorcist fic, but I'm still stuck with the plot but I wanted to punblish this one because I'm excited to know what do you like about it! I know it is a bit short, but please remember that the rest will come afterwards! I love you all^^

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Urges 7: The Heater<strong>

_**''The words burned deep inside my throat, but no way I could let him see how frustated I was...It was too embarrassing...''**_

_**Prology**_

_Two tangled bodies moving together inside the darkness._

''...Do you like it here?''

_They shared many tender, and utterly wet kisses. Yet the other kept whining._

''Ah... N-no! To the left!''

_The older one smirked, his green eyes glittering evilly when he moved._

''To the left...Here?''

''A-ahhh! Yes!''

_Mad chuckling._

''Then...I'll give it to you so good that you'll see stars.''

''Y-yes. Do it.''

_Desperate yet delicious love is truly the most sweetest..._

''I'm glad you're finally honest with yourself.''

The raven haired boy shut his eyes as something penetrated him yet again. 

The dark room was all messy, and even if the windows were open, it was still too unbearably hot. The sweat covered their nakedness as the green haired demon continued thrusting in.

''Hnhh... Does it feel good, Otouto? Do you like it rough?'' Amaimon smirked while thrusting into that heated up cavern which made him feel like melting. When Rin didn't answer but stubbornly shut his mouth, the older male gave him a hard slap onto the ass which made the younger one yelp in surprise. 

''W-what are you-AH!'' The raven haired male screamed while his lover licked his sweaty nipples. Amaimon chuckled yet again. He had come to love teasing Rin while they fucked. 

Rin was so cute when he was embarrassed yet his desire burnt like a fire.

Rin panted and felt Amaimon hit a certain spot inside him. His body arched yet he muted his scream to his hands. Quickly as a snake, Amaimon slapped the hands away from Rin's mouth and earned a sweet groan from the younger demon.

''Tsc tsc. You shouldn't mute your moans, little brother... Or I shall _punish _you, you know...'' Amaimon said all breathlessly while pumping into the wet hole. Rin's body was burning... soon he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. 

Yes, he loved it! He had gotten so used of the feeling of being filled yet... his older brother made him always want more. Rin knew he couldn't be as shameless as he should be(for being a demon), but it seemed to excite his lover even more when he was resisting.

He held the messy, sweaty sheets in his hands and trembled. Amaimon sped up and made Rin gasp. Suddenly the green haired man took a hold of his right thigh and started to turn the boy around. 

''W-what do you think you're doing? AH!'' The boy screamed in utter pleasure as Amaimon's dick reached farther inside him.

Amaimon licked his lips in delight and buried himself deeper. Holding one of Rin's leg up, he had more space to move and soon he started to thrust in rapidly, his breath turning into hard pants.

''Rin... Rin...'' Amaimon murmured into the raven haired boy's ear sending millions of electrical shots run down on Rin's spine.

''Ah, N-no! You're... Doing it.. Mggnmm... t-too... much... AAH!'' Rin screamed again as Amaimon started to stroke his painfully erected manhood.

Amaimon had already lost himself, and Rin's screams turned him into a ravenous beast. He just couldn't get enough of the unbelievable heat of his cute brother. 

''Hnnh... I can feel you tightening around me, Rin...'' The demon king muttered, and started to fuck the boy with all his mind.

''..Oh my.. AH! I'm coming, AMAIMON!'' The boy suddenly screamed his name, making the earth king feel himself being filled with pleasure.

With couple of thrusts and strokes later the both of them came yelling; Amaimon inside Rin and Rin all over their chests and abdomen.

Rin was trembling by the utter pleasure. Sometimes he really hated it when it felt too darn good since he knew he was becoming a bit masochistic... Suddenly his mouth was filled with a thick, eager tongue which kissed the last breaths out of him. 

When Amaimon pulled away, the boy was already all sweaty and breathless under him. 

Rin bit his teeth, and tried to look away but he couldn't: he was already fallen into the unbearable heat that wouldn't go away before it was taken care of.

_''S-shit...'' _He thought desperately and lifted his hazy gaze upwards to his lover. 

The green haired demon smirked at him, and leaned down:

**''Would you like to have another round?''**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: Ooh, somehow I just love this one! Amaimon is such a tease... Anyway, this fic WILL BE a bit different than my usual yaois but I promise it'll be hilarious and smexy! Oh, it's already the seventh of Demon Urges... O.o Didn't even notice... anyway, THANKS FOR READING!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Yaoi (BoysXboy) plus swearing.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Heater<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Next day, Okumura Rin was heavily cursing while limping on the busy school passage.

''What the hell is wrong with that broccoli asshole? Pestering me so many times that I can barely walk...'' The boy whined while walking. He was lost into his thoughts so deeply he didn't sense anything threatening coming towards him from behind.

Suddenly he felt a hit on his head before he could dodge.

''OUCH! FOUREYES, THAT HURT!'' Somehow Rin had been awoken more as a 'demon' so his senses had gotten better. Now he could hear things easier, see clearer and even smell scents of certain people. Yukio smirked at his brother and waved the papers he had in his hand.

''Ni-san... I have noticed that you have not progressed in your studies, and I'm wondering what's the reason for that...'' The glass-eyed boy said with a evil smirk on his face. Rin swallowed and tried to back away. He knew Yukio could surely resemble their father when he got angry.

''I...I...'' The boy tried, but he just couldn't manage a lie that would be good enough. Yukio's smirk widened while he took steps forward the boy.

The other students kind of sensed that the apthosphere had suddenly changed dangerous, so they retreated from the passage, leaving two brothers alone. After making sure there was no one to be seen, the younger Okumura pushed the older one to the wall and pinned his hands above his head. Rin blushed at this erotic movement and immediately started struggling.

''Yuki-Ngh!'' Rin squeaked when the other one caressed his growng bulge in his pants. Yukio smirked again and rubbed his own crotch against his brother.

''Has that green haired alien fucked you brainless, brother? Cause I'm not joking whenever it interrupts your school...'' He said and licked a wet line into Rin's cheek, who startled and shut his eyes. Even if the boy mocked him, Rin noticed that Yukio was hard which made him tremble and curse at the same time. His brother had been _very _dominative since they had foursome with Mephisto and Amaimon.

Rin still shivered from the thought but he gathered his remaining strenght and opened his blue eyes.

''You're doing the same now...'' That made his brother stop from touching his body. Yukio looked a bit shocked by his words so Rin took the advance and pulled his hands free. ''...Ni-san..?''

''Let me go...'' He said somehow calmly and Yukio understood that his brother wasn't in the mood so he stepped back but not letting his brother ran away. The younger exorcist blocked his way and stopped his brother by leaning onto the wall. ''And where do you think you're going?'' Yukio whispered and grinned madly at his brother.

Rin was getting pissed. Why everyone treted him like that? He enjoyed sex, but he hated it when _everyone _came onto _him! _Rin was a man no matter how they looked, and he had his own urges. He had started to think if he remained virgin for the rest of his life.

Rin remembered clearly when he had half-joked, still being half-serious that he wanted to be on top but at that time Mephisto and Amaimon had only laughed. Everyone treated him like he was an object, uke who desired more and more sex, but Rin was getting sick of it!

''Hey, don't take it too seriously...'' Yukio said and caressed Rin's cheek trying to comfort the boy but suddenly Rin slapped his hand away.

''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' The raven haired boy screamed and pushed his brother away from his way and stromed out of the empty passage.

Yukio stared after his brother not really getting what has happened and soon the students started to come peeking if it was okay to walk normally. The exorcist furrowed a bit himself, but next he started to walk towards teacher's office.

Meanwhile Rin had run back to their dorm and he was completely wet because of the rain. He sat in front of the front door and hugged his legs.

_''Everyone are so mean! I am a fucking person, not an sex-object!'' _The stubborn uke cried and buried his head into his hands. He wasn't aware that he wasn't alone in the empty looking dorm but someone was staring at him from the shadows.

_''Whuh!''_

Suddenly Rin's head jerked up, and he found himself staring at a white, big-eyed dog who was sitting in front of him.

''ARGH!'' The boy yelled loud when the dog suddenly jumped right on his lap making the half demon fall down on the floor.

''M-mephisto! What the hell are you-AH!'' The boy screamed when the weight of the small dog hit his crotch. The dog smirked at him, and licked Rin's cheek. Rin squeaked getting slowly aroused, but he felt his anger rise inside his head. _This was too much... this can't be right!_

''WOULD YOU _STOP_ IT!'' The boy roared at the dog and sat up. The dog froze and looked up at the blushing boy. Rin was crying, and his cheeks were red.

Mephisto couldn't help but think dirty things inside his doghead while eyeing the boy. Something like cat's ears would suit him now... but looking at the crying boy made the dog feel slightly bad, and he nuzzled his nose against Rin's chest.

''Why...am I always trated like this?'' Rin sobbed and hid his face behind his face.

Mephisto tilted his head like telling that he didn't understand. Rin tried to dry his tears but he didn't quite manage that. He looked at the dog, who was waiting for him to explain. Rin thought it was stupid to speak to a dog but then he knew that he couldn't speak to Mephisto face to face thing like this if the man took his real form.

''Well... it's because everyone are treating me like uke...'' After that came silence, before the dog started to bark loudly. Well it was more like coughing but Rin knew it was laughing and it made him angry again.

''IT'S NOT JOKE! STOP LAUGHING!'' The boy said and waved his hands above his head, looking extremely stupid and cute at the same time.

Mephisto felt like dying of laughter.

The boy was so cute yet he knew he shouldn't be laughing, but he couldn't help it. While looking at the older Okumura he was getting slightly aroused by his adorable face, but he knew he should be more serious about this. He coughed a bit and then smiled which looked pretty stupid from human's view but Rin noticed that the smile wasn't for mocking him.

Mephisto opened his mouth but then he remembered that dogs can't talk.

He chuckled himself and looked at the boy still grinning. Rin saw the grin and before he could do anything, the dog changed back into the large man with a loud puff and for a moment they were both covered into a pink smoke. Rin coughed and tried to get the smoke away from his face when suddenly his hands were grabbed and his back pinned into the door behind him. Mephisto smirked at the boy while sitting on his lap.

''And this is the reason why have you been so angry this whole day?'' The man asked and chuckled again. Rin couldn't complain since his mouth was suddenly covered by man's dry lips.

Rin fought for a while but then he couldn't help but drown into the lovely kiss which made his heart beat faster. Mephisto enjoyed kissing the boy and soon their tongues were tangled together. His hand slipped inside the green t-shirt the boy was wearing and he started to rub the already erected nipple.

''AH!'' Rin screamed and his head fell backwards when his back arched. Mephisto smiled at the boy but suddenly stopped.

''Haha, you're so unbelievably hopeless...'' That made Rin's body froze and the boy looked at the man just about to shout but he was silenced by the older man. Mephisto needed to get this through if he wanted the boy to listen to him completely.

''Rin, if you want the answer for your question you need to listen to me.'' The man said and smiled. Rin only stared and nodded. The man smirked at him and suddenly stood up, pulling the shocked boy up.

''What are you doing?'' The boy yelled angrily when his principal started to lead him to the bathroom. ''Just be quiet and follow...'' The man said, and pushed the boy inside the clean bathroom.

''What are you..?'' Rin started but he was once again silenced by a passionate kiss. Mephisto pushed the boy against the sink and kissed him with all his skill making Rin see stars. Inside Rin's mind he was screaming that he wanted to stop but he couldn't resist the pleasure and soon he felt himself getting aroused. Suddenly the man stopped again and turned the buzzled boy around to face the mirror.

''Look yourself.'' The man whispered behind him and almost pushed Rin's face to the mirror. Rin eyed himself and his jaw dropped.

His face was all red from blushing and his eyes were dazzled. His hair was messy and he could see his erected nipples through his shirt not to mention the growing bulge in his pants. It made him blush even more when he realized what was the man thinking.

''Now, do you see why do we treat like you like uke? See how you seduce and arouse us with your lewd body?'' The man asked and licked the boy's ear which made Rin gasp. Rin understood.

The way he acted and looked made them want him. No matter how he tried to look, he ended up looking indecent.

They were males just like he was and seeing something so lewd made them act like that. Rin blushed and nodded looking down away from the man.

''I think I understand... but how can I tell Amaimon that I'd seriously like to try to be on top?'' Mephisto hid his smirk and tried to be serious when he let the boy go. This wasn't easy for the man either. Looking at the helpless and heated up Rin made him want to ravish the boy against the sink right away, but he knew he needed to restrain himself now.

''Well.. Your only choice is just to take him by force and it won't be easy.'' The main said sighing even if the image of Rin trying to top Amaimon made him feel like laughing.

He himself had been Amaimon's mate for many hundreds of years and he knew exactly what the green haired demon wanted. He also knew that Amaimon wasn't not a gentle or obeying person. The demon king would surely get mad and try to use force on Rin if he didn't get what he wanted. Mephisto remembered the first times with the demon and couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

He looked at the raven haired boy in front of him who was slighly tilting his head and looking stupidly cute. Mephisto wasn't sure if Rin had that in him to take Amaimon, but this was definitely worth of trying...

''_I wanna see it... and it would be a nice thing to tease Amaimon afterwards... but I don't still know if Rin can do it. My, my... it'll be interesting.'' _He thought while eyeing the boy, trying to find something very manly about him.

The boy had a nice body, but his face was way too adorable to be fit as a seme. Rin definitely needed to learn how to control his expressions yet the raven haired boy looked hopelessly clueless.

''Look Rin... Amaimon and I used to be partners as you remember. And topping him wasn't easy. He fought and resisted many _years _before he understood that I woulnd't let him top me. It was cute and funny but I knew what he really wanted, and finally he gave in. Rin, you must understand that Amaimon is a demon and he has his demonic desires just as I and you do. Amaimon won't let you do whatever you want and the only way to make him obey is to act like a seme. Talking won't do any good... he will only force you under him and take you.'' Mephisto explained and Rin looked horrified. Mephisto guessed right that the boy was seriously uncertain about it, so he sighed and patted Rin's smooth hair.

''Rin... just try to act more aggressive. If you want him, then you just must _take _him. I can't help you any other way...'' The man said and this time he smiled gently. The man didn't stay much longer since he had his work to do, so he said goodbye, gave a light kiss on Rin's forehead and disappeared leaving the trembling boy alone in the empty dorm.

Rin didn't really know if he could play the 'seme' but he quessed there was really no other way. The boy looked down on the floor and bit his lip till it bled. Rin knew he honestly wanted to try it, but he also knew it would be very stupid thing to do to try without being prepared. Amaimon was indeed a demon, and a demon wouldn't let things go as some halfling wanted no matter how much the green haired male 'loved' him.

_''Shit! I... I really need to stop being like this if I want to t-take him...''_

And so Rin ended up practicing how to be seme the rest of the night, scaring the shit out of Yukio who returned from school. (XDD I died of laughter)

**-To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: I LOVE this! Not the way I write it, but the whole topic! Hiihhihihii, Rin is so cute (; anyway, i donno where the hell did I get the idea of trying to make Rin seme, but I think it's funny and adorable. I need to warn you that next chapter will contain semerin... so please forgive me for that, but give it a change! Anyway, I'm sorry for the possible mistakes and randomness but it was funny to write this again :DD Please review and THANKS FOR READING!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Hard yaoi(boyXboy) +slight swearing! Don't like, don't read!**

**Others: enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Heater<strong>

**part 3**

The next day was Saturday, and everyone had gone to visit their parents and the whole Academy was empty expect some of the Cram school students. Amaimon had also been resting yesterday, but today he decided to come back to Academy.

The green haired man sat on the roof, and looked down on the school yard where some of the students were talking and hanging out. He was a demon so his eye sight was far better than a human's yet he couldn't find what he was looking for.

''_...Where is he? He hasn't come for me so I wanted to find him... yet I can't either see or sense him anywhere...'' _The demon kind thought while eyeing the school.

He was right. This was the first time Amaimon felt slightly worried about his lover. Usually he would know where Rin was only by hearing the loud boy, but not he had somehow disappeared from him.

_''Has something happened? Nah, Mephisto would definitely have told me... But still... Oh, is this the feeling called worrying?'' _The green haired male tilted his head, but he felt a strong pinch inside his chest which suddenly started to ache. The boy felt bad, like vomiting and he was sweating plus his hands were trembling.

_''... Am I sick? No... Just... worried. What if some of my Goblins have eaten him? ...I wouldn't be able to have sex with him... what to do?'' _Amaimon failed being funny and panic had started to arisen inside him. He wanted to shout Rin's name, but he knew that by exposing himself to other Cram students, Rin would be very upset if they needed to fight and he didn't want to fight the boy anymore... He was his mate after all.

''Amaimon.''

That made the green haired male lose his balance when someone suddenly called his name behind him. The green haired demon sensed something _really _threatening in the atmosphere and felt his heart skip a beat. Amaimon stumbled and nearly fell off the roof, but he managed to stay onto his feet. He turned around, alarmed and ready to fight for his life, but next he froze in a movement. His jaw dropped open while he eyed the certain raven haired boy in front of his very eyes.

Rin stood steady his hands inside his pockets, and he looked really different. The boy hadn't done anything to his looks, or his clothes, but somehow he looked like he had aged years. His blue eyes were sharp, and smaller. (or so Amaimon thought) Rin's hair looked even messier and bit longer and the forelock fell perfectly to his eyes without covering them. His face looked the same, but the pose he was showing was far different from the normal.

Rin used to look adorable, and cute... now he looked... kind of _cool _and handsome.

Amaimon couldn't help but swallow while eyeing his lover. Rin's whole essence looked much more mature and somehow the boy himself looked like he had grown inches taller and his muscles bigger. The boy was wearing black jeans with a white, short-sleeved blouse yet he was showing his tail, and having an annoyed expression on his face.

''Why're ya staring at me like that? It's freaking me out, you know...'' Rin sighed and turned his back at the older demon. Amaimon was, indeed, in a completely shock and that was rare for the demon.

There were not many things Amaimon was interested in or excited about. The male chose his own interests which sometimes were very strange and spooky but this time only seeing Rin act like that made his heart beat rapidly.

_''...Something.. Isn't right... Right?'' _The older male thought and tried to collect his thoughts.

This was the first time the demon king had felt like this for a many years. The last time he had felt like _this _was when he and Mephisto connected for the first time. That memory made Amaimon shiver as in cold, and he wrapped his hands around his body.

_''Those memories... should just... disappear. It makes me irritated.'' _Rin had also noticed the change in his lover's act. Somehow the demon looked more fragile, smaller, and quite attractive.

The raven haired boy chuckled slightly and approached the other by stepping closer.

''Anyway, _Amaii, _how about we _play _a bit?'' The boy said with a smirk playing on his lips.

That made the older one freeze on his spot. The demon king had known it! Rin wanted to try _it _after all. That's why Amaimon was feeling like this, and it was Rin's fault. There was no other reason for his behavior, but...

_''Heh...''_

Rin startled as something went past him with speed. Something took a hold of his hand, and Rin was spun around.

_''Catch me if you can... Rin...''_

''HEY!'' The half-demon yelled after the running green head, but the other wouldn't stop running away from him. He was already getting off the roof, and leaving Rin behind.

The boy cursed and started running after his demon lover.

_''Shit! I knew it! But I won't give up! I need to do this because otherwise they'll just keep using me as their toy! I need to show him I can do it too..'' _The boy jumped off the roof, and went inside the building through an opened window.

He knew Amaimon would try to hide off somewhere, but Rin was sure he wouldn't go far. It wasn't like Amaimon to go and escape like that without having a nice tag play or something since this really had made Amaimon excited.

_''If I could tackle him into an empty classroom... or try to knock him out and take him somewhere..'' _Rin almost hit his head into the wall while he was planning his next move. Amaimon wouldn't ever agree with him if he didn't show that he also could take him down.

Suddenly Rin stopped. He noticed he had been running on even without really knowing where his lover was going. Rin looked around the empty passage and tried to think where the green haired demon would hide himself.

_''Where would he hide to? How should I lure him out of his hide? Hmm...'' _Rin chuckled when a sudden idea came to his head. The boy had been prepared for this day and he wasn't definitely letting his lover escape this one so easily.

Meanwhile Amaimon had stopped running. He had stopped in the middle of an empty-passage and while he eyed it, he saw many empty classrooms. Hesitating, he opened one of the doors, but stopped at the doorway to take couple of breaths. He just had to, since it was getting harder to breathe and his vision was all blurry.

_''...Shit. I almost fainted while running! It's my luck that he's not able to find me so quickly...''_

Amaimon pressed his hand on his madly-beating chest and shivered. He had merely lost his sense where he was and what was he doing. He needed to calm down and make up a plan or something bad would surely happen!

''...What are you doing?''

Amaimon knew he had ever had a heart attack, but this one was a close one.

The demon king spun around ready to run the shit out of him when he suddenly stopped. His lover was standing right in front of him, his _usual _expression on his _cute _face. Amaimon's jaw dropped while he eyes the raven haired boy closer. Rin was wearing _only _his white blouse, and his cheeks were red as if he was blushing in embarrassment. Rin looked straight into his eyes with his own big blue ones and he stepped a bit closer.

''T-the fact is.. that I actually want to do it... soo _bad t_hatI can't take this anymore!''

Rin was now so close Amaimon could see how the same desire burnt inside his lover's eyes.

Rin licked his rosy lips and smiled shyly. Rin leaned forward and nibbled a bit on Amaimon's lower lip before he kissed the frozen demon king. At that moment Amaimon truly forgot about everything else in his mind when he was kissed by Rin. When the younger boy pulled away, he was already moaning with pleasure and his breath was low.

Once again Rin leaned forward to whisper into Amaimon's ear:

''I want you.. Amaimon.''

The boy was acting so adorable and lustful Amaimon lost his sense of thinking. The only thing in his mind was Rin, and he filled his mind completely. The demon wanted his lover now! He needed to feel that heat again which made him melt with pleasure!

With speed he rushed forward, grabbed the blushing boy, pushed him inside the classroom, closed the door and pinned the boy quickly on it.

''Mnnhh... Amaimon...'' Rin moaned and intertwined his hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

_''Good.. he's responding normally. Maybe he gave up on that idea of being on to-''_

Suddenly Amaimon's thinking stopped when a surprisingly strong hand slammed him against the door. Amaimon blinked in shock while he eyed his now smirking lover. All that cuteness, the embarrassment was gone and left was the smirking Rin, whose face told him everything he needed to know:

He had been tricked. Badly.

''No shit...'' Amaimon cursed and started struggling like hell. For his bad luck, Rin had been prepared for the resistance. By using the strength of the other demon, he tackled Amaimon and they both fell down on the hard floor. Rin bit his teeth by the sudden pain but he forced his lover's hands up and cuffed him quickly.

Amaimon stared at Rin with unbelieving eyes. Did his cute little uke just cuff him? No. This was not going to happen to him! The demon king inhaled couple of times to stop his racing heart to prepare himself to bite, kick and fight for his life. Rin smirked down on his lover and sat onto Amaimon's legs to restrain him.

''You're not getting away...''

Rin whispered seducing into Amaimon's ear making the green haired male shiver. Suddenly Amaimon pushed his face so close they were inches apart. Rin startled a bit by the cold stare of his lover.

''...If you do this... I'll promise to fuck you so hard you'll never walk again, _Rin.''_

Amaimon's words were cold and threatening and it made Rin swallow soundly. Was this really a good idea? What if this meant that Amaimon would really rape him and then leave him? Would he still love him afterwards?

But _no._

Rin shook his head to calm himself down. He remembered the reason he was doing this. He needed to do this to show them that he was not just a toy.

The raven haired boy leaned close and smirked so evilly Amaimon's heart skipped a beat.

''Yeah. I'll see you try then... if _you _can _walk_ after I have done you.''

And with those words he started to devour his delicious food.

The younger male pinned his lover down with his body and started to lick Amaimon's already sweaty neck. Amaimon shut his lips together as tight as he could and closed his eyes, trying to move away from the pleasurable touch.

Rin laughed while eyeing the demon king. His cheeks were all red, and his green hair sticking out of his head. This was the first time Rin really noticed the cuteness of his brother. He stared awhile before returning to the licking. He drew a wet line up and down on the sweet skin, and when he didn't get any response, he bit harshly down right above Amaimon's collarbone.

_''AH!''_

That made Rin's body freeze. He lifted his gaze up his lover, and gasped for air. Amaimon was all breathless, moaning under him, his eyes showing the lust behind the mask and that made Rin feel himself getting badly aroused. He understood for the first time the desire they had felt for him.

Rin chuckled and licked his lips.

''Finally I got you moaning, Amai...'' He whispered mocking and kissed his lover.

Rin noticed right away that Amaimon was still trying to resist him, and he had to fight for a while to get his tongue inside Amaimon's mouth. They broke away quite soon since Rin had noticed how much the older one had tried to bite him and push him away. A small flow of blood came out of his lower lip but that only made the younger Okumura more amused.

''Still trying to fight? Watch this...''

He whispered and opened Amaimon's black blouse. Rin eyed the nice body of his lover and felt himself slowly getting even more erected. He leaned over his lover to touch smoothly the already erected nipples. He teased them with his fingertips and got more groans form the demon king.

Amaimon was on fire. He couldn't let his voice out! He needed to stay as quiet as he could not to show how aroused he was. He wouldn't let Rin do whatever he wanted... But it felt so darn good for him. Even if the green haired male didn't want to admit it.. Rin was good.

Suddenly the raven haired boy stopped his movements and smirked making Amaimon swallow. Rin stuck his tongue out and touched the heated up skin with the tip of his tongue. He moved slowly, teasing, making the demon king go crazy with want. Rin felt the nipple harden under his mouth so he started to suck on the flesh. It made Amaimon arch his back and his breath turned into moans.

Rin smirked pleased by his lover's actions and he freed the hardened nipple from his mouth.

''You seem to enjoy this, huh?'' He asked and pinched Amaimon's nipples a bit too roughly making the demon king startle and let out a loud yelp.

Amaimon stared at Rin his green eyes wide open. He couldn't believe that this older-looking boy in front of him was his cute little brother. Rin had always been so cheerful, adorable and naive. But now... now he was scary. It made Amaimon want to cry but he wouldn't let himself. He was taken aback from his thoughts when he felt fingers brush over his crotch.

This time he started to struggle even more than before.

''..Don't you dare, Rin! Don't-AHH!'' He screamed when Rin pushed his knee over the bulge and pushed his back down.

''Stop struggling... it's no use.''

Rin eyes were piercing while he eyed him. He wasn't showing mercy or kindness at all. This was only a matter of showing that the half-demon could also do this to him.

Amaimon felt bad, mostly for Rin but for himself too. He had driven Rin to do this, and he had not listened the boy. He had been a selfish lover, only thinking about his own desires, but hey, he was a demon! Demons are brutal, and they love is rough. He had tasted it too... many years ago.

He startled again when the fingers came back and unzipped him quickly. Rin pulled Amaimon's black jeans off the boy and eyed the wet bulge in his underpants. Somehow this view was making it even more painful for Rin and unbearable need to release was growing even more intense.

''You're wet already...'' Rin murmured huskily into Amaimon's ear while licking it. Rin gently rubbed his throbbing erection through his pants making Amaimon bit on his lips not to moan. He tried so hard not to feel the burning touch of his lover, but when Rin's hand sneaked inside his pants, he couldn't help but to scream.

''AAH! R-rin! mhhm... it feels... c-cross.. Ah...'' It was a mistake.

Rin had ever felt like this and sudden urge to fuck his lover overcame him. The raven haired boy grit his teeth as hard as he could to stop himself, but his erection was already touching Amaimon's entrance through his boxers.

Amaimon felt it too and it made tears gather to the corner of his eyes. He was scared! He didn't want this! He felt like begging, like promising to do anything else but this, but how could he? He had done the same to Rin...

He could only helplessly stare as Rin undressed himself and threw Amaimon's underpants completely away and his own. Amaimon couldn't help but stare at his brother's erection which suddenly looked really threatening and big. He swallowed and closed his green eyes. Was he really going to get penetrated by him?

He was holding his tears but he also felt so much pleasure from the burning touch of his lover's body. He desired him and to see Rin so aroused, and trembling just from looking at him, made him melt with desire. He also wanted to unit with him, but this... this was too much for the demon king.

''Amaimon...'' Rin's voice was all husky and low while he pressed their bodies together. T

heir dicks met and touched each other making the both of them gasp by pleasure. It felt good. They both were wet by the sweat and their cocks touching each other made them want to explode.

Rin reached for them with his hands and started to stroke both of them with his hand.

''Ngh...H-how does it feel?'' Rin asked and tried to keep his ''seme'' face on. The boy had been gone through many things during the time he had been with his lover and his body had started to earn the touch of his brother so he was very sensitive.

Still he didn't want to show it to Amaimon who was now moaning openly and trying to free his hands from the handcuff but it was impossible. The demon wanted to free his hands, and push the boy down, but he couldn't. He felt his own dick throbbing painfully by the strokes Rin gave him. And having Rin beside him, huffing, warm and sweaty made him go crazy.

Suddenly Rin stopped and kissed the older male. Amaimon watched when Rin suddenly lifted two of his fingers to his lips and started to suck and lick them wet. Amaimon groaned by the exciting sight and pushed his hips trying to get into a contact with his lover. He was completely blinded by the pleasure and Rin, who was now sucking his own fingers in front of him, was making him feel like dying just by the desire. Rin smiled somehow lovingly and took the fingers off his mouth.

''Be a good boy now...'' The boy said and suddenly lifted Amaimon's hips up. Amaimon's whole body startled when two fingers met the skin on his tight entrance and started to tease the already wet skin.

''N-no..'' Amaimon moaned when one finger entered him. It had been awhile since he had had something in his ass and it was making his nervous and very scared. Rin was feeling weird too. He had never put his fingers on anyone's ass except his own and the soft feeling that embraced his fingers made his cock harden.

''Aahh.. I wanna put my dick in you already...'' The raven haired boy groaned and licked his lips. When he thrust the second finger in and started to conquer the space inside Amaimon, the demon king's body tensed up and the moans became louder and arousing.

''Ah, n-no, mgh! It's... Ah! I can't-''

''Sure you can. Just like you did to me.'' Rin said voice really tense by the pain between his legs. When he felt that Amaimon was ready he pulled his fingers out and spaced the older one right in front of him. Next Rin placed his dick onto the entrace of his lover.

''I'm going in...'' He said and breathed steady out to calm himself. He was already shaking by the lack of release. He needed to do this before he'd come before entering.

Slowly he started to bury himself into the sweet cavern which made him moan loudly. Amaimon shut his eyes by the tearing pain and tried to relax himself.

''A-ahh... It feels good.'' Rin moaned throwing his neck up while reaching farther. The wet walls squeezed his dick and made thousands of chills hit his spine. It felt so good he wanted to push himself deeper which he did. When he was completely in, and got used of the feeling, he lifted his hazy gaze up to meet green eyes filled with tears.

Rin froze completely on that spot.

Amaimon was looking hurt, so hurt right now. His frustrated face was showing more pain than pleasure and his body was badly shaking.

''A-amaimon...'' Rin's voice was so quiet and his face looked really shocked which drove Amaimon over the edge. The demon burst into sobbing.

He couldn't help it. The old memories of the times he had been with Mephisto came back to him, and blinded him for a moment. His whole body was trembling by the fear and he covered his face with his hands. Suddenly he felt Rin pulling out of him, uncuffing his hands and intertwining his strong hands around him.

''Shh.. I am sorry. I am so sorry.'' Rin's voice comforted him and feeling the boy tremble he felt his strenght coming back. Amaimon hugged his lover back and buried his face into the warm shoulder of his lover. He felt so warm, so happy that Rin was there with him. Slowly, he felt himself getting erected by the warm contact with his lover's body.

He pulled away and for a second their gazes met. Blue eyes filled with tears stared at the green ones and they became one. Slowly they started to kiss and their tears mixed with their sweat. Their kisses were extremely wet, tongues intertwining, touching, exploring. Saliva dropped down from their mouths when they pulled away, their tongues still fighting outside.

Suddenly Amaimon pushed Rin down who yelled in surprise.

Amaimon was smirking now with a killing glare.

''You forced me. I'm gonna punish you now...'' His voice was filled with mocking and only that made Rin swallow in pure fear. Rin shut his eyes to wait for his punished but suddenly his whole body startled in surprise and he moaned. Something warm embraced him yet again and he opened his eyes to see Amaimon leaning over him, sitting down on his painfully erected cock.

''W-what are you doing...Mhhmm...'' Rin moaned again when the walls inside Amaimon's ass squeezed him. Amaimon was panting hard on top of him but he managed to smirk evilly.

''You wanted to fuck me, right? You should be thankful I'm letting you do this...'' He said and suddenly started to move.

''N-no! Ah! D-don't move like THAT, AAHH!'' Rin moaned.

The sudden squeezing feeling was too much for him. He could only stare when Amaimon's face got slowly reddish and his mouth fell open by the pleasure. He was feeling good, the both of them were. Amaimon sped up and let his weight hit Rin's cock and he screamed by the intense pleasure.

Rin managed to shut himself up and he reached for his lover's ass and squeezed it.

''Amaimon... it's so good...'' Rin whispered and pushed his lover's hips down with a quick pace. The classroom was filled with the slapping sounds as two sweaty bodies hit together.

''I'm... close... Mghhh...'' Amaimon muttered and licked his lips. Rin's cock felt so good inside him and it was now hitting his prostate. Rin was also really close. He had ever felt like this before, and the feeling of being inside Amaimon had made his head go weird.

''M-me too.. Let me finish, o-okay?'' he said and kissed his demon brother. Amaimon merely nodded and Rin pushed him down and thrust in with strength.

''AAH! Nghh! I'm coming soon...'' Amaimon screamed and threw his neck back. Rin noticed his dick was covered with pre-cum and he reached it with his hands and gave it couple of quick strokes.

''Call my name...'' He whispered and buried his face into Amaimon's hair and filled his lungs with the smell of his lover.

Suddenly Amaimon reached his head and pulled him into a kiss. Rin moaned within the kiss feeling the walls inside Amaimon squeeze his dick so lovingly.

''Rin... Rin...Ah! Please let me come...'' Amaimon screamed in bliss and pushed his hips down with the same rhythm as Rin fucked him. By hearing Amaimon call his name he released his lover's cock and felt himself getting droven over the edge.

''Amai...'' Rin muttered while feeling himself coming inside his lover.

Amaimon came hard. He felt like being flown inside a warm bubble and his cum wet their sweaty bodies when they laid down together, Rin resting on top of him. When they caught their breaths, Rin pulled out of him and pulled Amaimon into a tight hug.

''Thank you...'' Amaimon heard a sleepy mutter and when he opened his eyes, Rin was already sleeping. He himself was also really exhausted so he gave his lover a small kiss and chuckled by himself before he reached for his blouse.

_''Well well... he could do it after all...'' _

Amaimon froze and turned around. He wasn't surprised to see his big brother sitting on the nearest table, smiring at him. Amaimon sighed.

''Somehow I knew you were behind this, brother.'' The younger_'s _voice was filled with threat and he dressed up quickly and covered Rin's naked body with his jacket. It only made Mephisto chuckle sweetly. He had been enjoying the show his brother's had given him, but he felt slightly bad for Amaimon.

''But don't you think it was awesome? Now you are equal, and I think he prefers to bottom anyway...'' The older man said and looked really pleased.

That made Amaimon smirk too. Yes, his lovely Rin would stay uke and cute after this was over.

He glanced at the cute face of sleeping lover and felt himself getting aroused. He licked his lips and made his brother also grin evilly.

''I will make sure of _that_...''

**''Oh, he just couldn't wait to get his sweet revenge.''**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: First of all.. I LOVED THIS! I loved everything in this story, and i'm really happy when i finally finished it! I am sorry that I have been so lazy lately! Anyway, I'm sorry for making Amai a bit ukeish in this, but he'll get his revenge later ;) Sorry for the possible mistakes and I'd love you to tell me your opinion. I'll continue writing Demon Urges, but you gotta wait for the next story for a while! Anyway, THANS FOR READING ONCE AGAIN!<br>**


End file.
